Turtles in A Jumpy City
by Kalabroun
Summary: Hello! and thank you to all my fans for the long awaited chapter of my story! I know that i have left you in despaire of not knowing what's next but wait no longer. here is Chapter 5!
1. Road Trip!

**I was thinking about this fic for a long time and was also thinking of not doing this. I just hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TT or TMNT. It would be cool if I did though but sadly I don't.**

_N.Y.C. 12:48 pm_

A tall figure starts to lurk through an abandoned building, a building that looks like there was a fight going on in it, a big one. The walls looked liked they were punched through, blasted with bullets, and targets for bomb explosions. As it went further into the building, the damage of the building seemed to get worse. Then the tall, dark figure reached what looked like the top floor. It went up a flight of stairs and saw a huge sign with an odd, red-trident looking emblem. The dark figure then started to laugh to itself.

"Yes, this place will do fine, just fine."

_N.Y.C. sewers 12:57 pm_

It seemed very quiet in the lair tonight; everything was calming and peaceful, if you don't mind the smell. (AN: it's a sewer, what did you expect?) Everyone was already fast asleep except for one turtle, a mutated turtle named Donatello. He was up watching the late night news.

"..In other news..." began the news lady, "…There was another armed robbery in Jump City tonight were a man calling himself 'Mumbo' decided to steal diamonds and other riches in a local jewelry store. But, thankfully, the Teen Titans came in to save the day once again to put a stop to it. Authorities believe…" The reason why the news lady was talking about a whole other city was beyond him, but he was more interested in the 'Teen Titans'.

"Man, it would be great to go out in public like that." You see, when you look like a half man half turtle, people tend to get a little 'tense' around you. Tense like, they freak out, start screaming, "HELP!!! THERE'S A FROG-MAN AFTER ME!!!" you know something like that. It's frustrating some times. Especially when they call you a frog when you obviously look like a turtle, with the shell and all.

"I just wish that we could do that some day, without people freaking out."

"I know what you mean."

Donatello looked to see another mutant turtle standing next to him. It was Leonardo, his brother. He was the leader of the other brothers.

"Why are you still up?" Leonardo asked while he sat down next to him.

"I couldn't sleep, I was too busy thinking about things." He stared straight into the ceiling.

"Like what?"

"Going out in public like they could." He then pointed at the T.V. screen showing the Teen Titans next to a defeated and now tied up Mumbo.

"You know what Master Splinter says about us in public."

"I know, but still it would be a nice change if we could, you know?"

"Yeah…" They both let out sighs and thought to themselves what it would be like if they were free roam around up on the streets.

"We better get some sleep, Don."

"Ok" Donatello turned off the T.V. and they both started to stagger off to bed.

_N.Y.C. sewers 7:45 am_

Everyone got up early for breakfast. The aroma of bacon and eggs could be smelt around the lair. An eerie silence loomed over the table. No one said a word, until a mutated rat sat up. His name was Splinter, Master splinter. (AN: doesn't that sound like the james bond thing?)

"My sons…" he began, "…I think it's time that you all should try going out in public for a change." All eyes was then on the old-looking rat. "Are you serious about this?" Asked Michelangelo. He was a fun-loving and joke-cracking turtle that would rather read a comic book or play a video game than to fight.

"Yes, I am." Splinter then started to walk towards the living room.

"But you know what people will do to us when we go up there." Raphael said with a jump. He was another brother. You could consider him as the exact opposite of Michelangelo.

Splinter looked back at the four confused turtles. "Yes I do and that's what why you are not going up here, you're going to go somewhere else."

Michelangelo started to scratch his head. "But where? Where can we possibly go that would accept us?"

A sudden thought came to Donatello in a flash. "Jump City!" he exclaimed.

"Jump City? Isn't that the place where the Teen Titans live?" Raphael said with an odd look on his face.

"Yes, and if they could go out side looking like they are…maybe you could, without anyone to be shocked."

"I guess it's worth a shot." Leonardo said. "We could try."

"So we're going to Jump City huh? Should be fun!" Michelangelo dashed towards his room. He didn't really need a reason to go out as long as he actually got to go outside and have some fun.

"But, master why the sudden change of heart?" Leonardo asked.

"Because you are growing boys and need to see more than just the sewers. You could also learn a little something in team work as well. Besides, you weren't the only ones awake last night. The T.V. was playing a little too loud." The old rat gave a small smile as he turned to go back to his room.

Leonardo couldn't believe it. They were finally given the chance to actually go out in public. But even though he was happy about, he was still thinking about what the citizens of Jump City are going to think about them. "If you say so Master." He also made a dash for his room to pack his things.

_Titans Tower 8:32 pm_

After Beast boy and Cyborg were done having there fight of "tofu or egg waffles". The Titans managed to finish there breakfast and all went to there daily business. Raven, in here room, meditating, Robin training, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games and StarFire playing with Silkie.

They had no idea of the chaos they are going to have when a certain group of four turtles decide to show up to their city.

_N.Y.C. abandoned garage 9:07_

After everyone was done packing, They all meet up at the Turtle Truck. April and Casey both refused to go because April had to take care of her shop and Casey had to take care of his cousin. Even Master Splinter refused to go. He said that a little peace and quiet would be nice for him in the lair. The garage door slowly opened and as soon as the it was fully open a blur of green could be seen blazing through the streets. Somethin could be heard when the just turned onto the freeway.

"RRRRROOOOOAAADDD TTTTTRRRRRIIIIIPPPPP!!!!!"

**How was that huh? Did you like it? If you did then hurray for me!!! If you didn't then you can kiss the fattest part of my ass!!! Well anyways, bye bye!**


	2. When Turtles and Titans meet

It seemed that some people liked my story! Hurray for me!!!! : ) srry I didn't update for a while. I had a whole bunch of ideas that we're for another fic im planning to do after this and this one right here. Now its time for another one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TT or TMNT ( Do I have to say it in all my stories?)

_Jump City 9:45 am_

A certain green armored car had just pulled up into the gas station. The turtles had just got to Jump City. They all were pretty tired from the long trek from New York and Jump City, four days to be precise(AN: you try spending four days in a cramped truck with four turtles and not get tired.) They stopped at the gas station for a rest stop. Donatello looked around for the clerk and found an old man inside the store.

"Um…hello?"

The old man looked up to see the turtle. He adjusted his glasses to get a better view of him.

"My my my, are you one the friends of the Teen Titans?" The old man asked.

Donatello looked close at his badge to see that his name was Earl.

"Um, no. But I was just wondering if I could get some gas?"

By this time, Earl had just got to his senses. "Oh! Of course you can." He then typed up something on the computer. "It's not often we get people like you."

"What do you mean?" Donatello asked cautiously.

"Oh no disrespect, but we usually don't get hero's around these parts." Earl gave a small smile.

All though he already told him that he wasn't a Titan. He did tell some truth. Donatello gave a small blush to himself. After that, Donatello went back to the truck to three awaiting brothers.

"So how did it go?" Michelangelo asked anxiously.

"Mission Accomplished!" Donatello then gave a thumbs up.

You see, they didn't just go for gas, they were doing a test. They decided to see if people would act like they did in New York and to there surprise, they were different. Well, if an old guy in a gas station counts as the citizens of Jump City. When they were done, they started to head for a familiar giant 'T' where the Titans all lived.

They were, until they heard a small explosion.

_Titans Tower 9:48 am_

The Titans were all gathered in the living room. Robin was on his laptop, doing some research. StarFire was on the couch watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play video games (AN: don't they do anything else?). Raven was at the far end of the couch reading a book called 'The Stand' by Steven King.

"HAH! I got you now Cy." Yelled Beast Boy

"Not if I do this!" Cyborg then pressed an array of buttons. His characters hands started to glow blue. He then yelled out, SHINKU-HADOKEN, and shot a massive beam from his hands. Beast Boy's character, unfortunately, was caught in the blast. He gave a loud shout of pain before falling to the ground unconscious and Cyborg's character was claimed the winner.

"HAHAHA! Beast Boy, you just got yo ass whooped once again!" Cyborg started to do a victory dance while singing, 'You got owned!' over and over again. Beast Boy was steamed and was pouting silently on the couch. Just then the game station exploded.

After they recovered from the sudden shock Beast Boy and Cyborg both gave a loud yell. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Raven! How could you!?!?!?" Beast Boy was sobbing at that point.

Raven's monotone voice was heard behind her book. "Because that thing is a waste time, money, and brain cells. You guys should be thanking me." Raven slowly got up from her seat and started to walk to the counter.

Cyborg screamed at the top of his lungs "Thanking you!?!?! For what? Destroying my game station for the fourth time in a row!?!?!"

StarFire, being the peace keeper that she is, tried to break it up. "Please friends, let us not fight. The game of fighting was not very entertaining to watch anyways." She then put on one of the most innocent looks on her face which made the two arguing teens stop dead in there tracks. You know when StarFire puts her innocent face on, you can't help but stop. Even Raven had to admit this, but she would rather ignore her sweetness.

Beast Boy said his last prayer to the game station and turned to Raven. "Great Raven, now what are we gonna do?"

Raven grabbed a news paper and shoved it into Beast Boy's chest. She then pointed to a small crossword puzzle on one of the pages. "There, maybe you can use that pathetic pea you call a brain and get it to work."

Beast Boy gave an angry stare to Raven. But suddenly calmed down and started to look over the news paper.

"Well, I guess this is ok…..what's a four letter word for aquatic mammal?"

The room suddenly was flashing with a familiar red light and a siren was going off telling the Titans that there was trouble in the city.

"TITANS, TROUBLE!"

See what I mean.

_Jump City 10:34 pm_

Cyborg's car had just pulled up to the, 'First National Bank of Jump City'. The Titans all stepped out and circled in front of Robin. "All right team, there are a total of 6 hostages in there so we have to take out these guys carefully. Raven, can you see where there placed?"

"No problem." She then sank into the floor to do her reconnaissance work. 5 minutes later she rose up again. "There are 10 guys in there and there heavily armed. 2 have AK-47's, 4 with M-16's and 4 with Mp5's. 5 are in the front and 5 in the back."

"And the hostages?"

"There all in the center of the bank."

"Alright, Cyborg, you and StarFire are going through the front. You'll come in after me, Raven, and Beast Boy make a distraction in the back." They all nodded in unison at what there were supposed to do.

_Bank 10:39 pm_

Everything is getting really hectic in the bank. The smell of smoke and dust was in the air, after the criminals had just blown up the vault. The 5 in the back were rushing to get all the money they could. But the 5 in the front were the most worried, after just seeing the Titans car, they all got into their positions and were waiting for the up coming battle that was about to ensue.

An explosion was then heard in the back of the bank. One of the robbers came running to the front and shouted, "THE TITANS ARE HERE!!!!! RUN FOR IT!!!!" it seemed that he was one of the cowardly ones. As soon they all turned there backs Cyborg then busted down with his big metal boot and shot out his cannon straight for one of the robbers. StarFire flew in next and started her barrage of star bolts, which hit another one.

The remaining three robbers all ducked under some tables and started to shoot. Cyborg and StarFire were both behind corners, hiding from the blasts of bullets that were streaming through the other side of the bank.

Now let's check with the rest of the team shall we?

The resulting blast from Robin's bomb caused two of the robbers to get hit and were knocked unconscious. Luckily they were still alive. The other three robbers ran as fast as they could to the other members so they could regroup. But, Beast Boy ran in front of them and turned into a raptor. He was able to stop two but the last one ran like the wind. (AN: Can wind run?) The three titans could the coward here him say, "THE TITANS ARE HERE!!!!! RUN FOR IT!!!!" It's kind of cool to instill that fear into people ain't it?

When they all were done, Cyborg and StarFire had finished the last of the criminals, tied them up and met the rest of the titans in the center of the bank.

Beast Boy, Raven and Robin were just done releasing the hostages.

"Hey ya'll, we just got the last of them." Cyborg said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Yes we have "kicked the butt" of those robbers" included StarFire with a smile bigger than Cyborgs.

"Hey while we're here maybe we could get some extra cash for a new game station" Beast boy was holding a bag with a $ sign on it.

"Beast Boy we're super heroes, not criminals." Raven's low monotone voice was ringing through his ears.

"Speaking of criminals, did we get them all?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Man I told you, we got them…" when they looked at what was supposedly where the robbers where tied up. They saw that one of them had just escaped!

"WHAT THE!?! WHERE'D HE GO?"

THACK UUUUHhhhhhh...

All of them looked back to see a knocked out StarFire and a grinning robber aiming a small hand gun at StarFire's head!

They all yelled out at once "STARFIRE!!!!"

"All right Titans, if you want your little friend to be safe, you'll let my crew go and let us walk out with the rest of the money."

Robin, having "certain" feelings for the alien girl, decided to unsheathe his bo staff and charged at the robber.

"Ah ah ah!" said the robber as he pulled back the hammer joint of the gun. (AN: srry I don't know what that part's called…)

"I don't think you want your little friend here to have a hole in her head now, do you?"

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. Though he did want to save her and stop the robber, he didn't want to risk her life with another "stupid mistake". He stood in defeat before the robber and cursed under his breath.

"Now that's a good little Robin, let's get my crew out of those ropes now shall we?"

Before anyone knew it, a shurukin (AN: is that how it's spelled?) was thrown perfectly in between the hammer and the gun, making it in-capable of firing.

"What the hell?"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not nice to hit girls?"

They all looked into the direction where the voice came from and saw something that they would have never expected. A turtle/man was standing before them all, wearing a blue bandanna over his face and two katanas strapped to his back.

"Who….What the hell are you?" Asked a confused robber.

The turtle only responded by unsheathing his two katanas from his back and pointed one of them at him.

"The only question is, are you going to give up quietly or is this going to get messy?" said the heroic turtle. (AN: if you still don't know who it is, you are one sad person…)

_Robbers P.O.V._

Looking at his current situation, the robber was sweating bullets. All of his crew was tied up, his weapon was disabled, he wasn't going to get the money, he was going to jail and to top it all off. It was all done by teenagers! TEENAGERS FOR GOD'S SAKES! We'll maybe not the turtle/man thing…..unless.

"Hey green guy" he was notifying the turtle. (AN: not BB lol!)

"Uh…yah?"

"Are you a teenager?"

"Uh…yah…"

Damnit! DAMNIT ALL TO HELL! Thought the robber, in a sudden flash, he remembered that he had a knife in his over coat pocket. Maybe he still had a shot at this. He had a big grin as he slowly reached for his knife.

"Well I would normally would give up, but I still have this pretty little girl here and this knife!" he pulled it out and pressed the edge of the blade on StarFire's neck.

"Not anymore!" Another turtle/man jumped the robber and kicked him straight in the face and sent him flying across the room and landing into the wall, making him loose his grip on StarFire and the knife. Robin made a mad dash for StarFire and quickly scooped her up into his arms.

The robber slowly got up and looked hard at the person that kicked him. It was another turtle/man but with darker skin and was wearing a red bandanna. He had two sai's between his belt.

"How many of you guys are there?"

"Just four" said the blue masked turtle. "Let's review shall we? One"

"Two" said the red masked turtle.

"Three!" another turtle dropped from the ceiling and landed perfectly next to the blue masked turtle/man. This one was the lightest skinned turtle and was wearing a purple bandanna. He had a bo staff strapped to his back.

"Four!" another turtle landed next to the red masked turtle. His skin was darker then the rest of them and was wearing an orange bandanna. He started to spin two nunchakus that he had in his belt.

The robber cursed under his breath as he looked at the new threat that was pretty weird. I mean, you're trying to fight a bunch of turtles. You don't see that every day. Realizing that he had no chance to fight these guys and the Teen Titans all by himself, there was only one thing left for him to do. He ran towards the bank vault that had a brand new hole in it, thanks to Robin.

But he was sadly caught by the blue masked turtle him a hard right punch that knocked him out.

The Titans were shocked with jaws to the floor. The weirdness and the skill by these turtles are just…..weird. Robin quickly came to his senses and spoke out first.

"Uh if you guys don't mind me asking, who are you?"

AND DONE!!! Hurray I'm finished. It took me a long time to finish this chappie but I think everything went alright. Hope I didn't make you guys wait to long! Lol well till the next cappie, see ya!

-Kalabroun


	3. Pizza Games

Yay more reviewers for me! I am teh happy man! Here is a list of who at least supported me. Thx guys.

Dr. Evans: thx fer the story tip :)

Rex84: glad u like it and no need to apologize (bows a thousand and one times)

InuKurama: watch TMNT, I bet you'll like it.

Sperirl: glad you love it, plz don't send any more rabid desert spoons to hurt meh! (spoon shows up behind him.) Uh oh…

RayRayOtega: srry fer the long "no" but how would you react if someone destroyed ur game system?

And all the other people that read my story. I want to say thx to you too! You know who you are. Enough of the thanking, time fer the story.

Disclaimer: I own neither of these cartoons…seriously I don't…

**(AN: Im not gunna do the time thing any more, its annoying to me)**

The turtles looked at the oddly dressed teens and then looked at each other. They didn't really think they would get to see the Teen Titans, let alone meet them. Leonardo walked up to the Robin in a slow fashion and put a hand out.

"Hello, I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael." The turtles all got into line as their names were called by their brother. "I'm the pretty one" exclaimed Michelangelo. Raphael gave him a quick slap over the head. "OW! What?"

Robin gently lent Star Fire to Cyborg, who still had his jaw to the ground, so he could properly meet these strange new heroes. Robin also put out his hand and shook firmly with Leo. "Hi Leonardo, we're the Teen Titans, that's Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. The girl in Cyborg's hands is Star Fire."

They all properly introduced themselves to each other and went outside. The titans had just invited the turtles to join them for a late breakfast. They all got into their own cars and drove towards the tower. Later they arrived at to tower and Donnie and Cyborg were both looking at each others cars. "Nice car." said Cyborg. "Thanks, you too." Replied Don. They continued on from their asking what they used and what was in the cars. The others decided to leave them alone; they wouldn't want to interrupt their own little conversation.

They entered the Tower and relaxed themselves on the kitchen while Robin put Star Fire in her room. Raven moved silently into her room and left Beast Boy with the turtles. "So what do you guys eat?" He asked. The brothers looked at each other and wondered. "You got any pizza?" They all asked. Beast boy went to the fridge and took out a pizza box that had some leftover pizza in it. He stuffed it in the microwave and pressed it for 2 minutes. They all sat down in the table as they waited for the pizza to heat up.

Beast Boy couldn't help but stare at the mutated turtles and the turtles stared back. "So…." Beast Boy muttered. "Yeah…" Leo replied. "Where are you guys from?" Beast Boy said trying to break the ice. "Where from New York." The microwave dinged and Beast Boy rushed over to get it. He placed it down on the table and they hungrily ate it, except for one slice. Raph gave off a smile and whispered into Mikey's ear (AN: Though its not there.) and he smiled back. He whispered to Leo and he smiled as well. "Hey Beast Boy" Beast boy looked up and saw three smiling turtles. "Wanna play pizza ball?"

Beast Boy didn't even get the chance to say something because he was then dragged to the living room and they set up for the game. The teams were Raph and Beast Boy versus Leo and Mikey. "Blue 42, blue 42, hut hut hike!" Beast boy was given the 'ball' and looked frantically. He saw that Raph rushed over to the couch while Leo chased after him. Mikey ran over to Beast Boy tried to tackle him as well. But, Beast Boy was quick and turned into a hawk with the pizza in its claws. He flew past Mikey and turned back to his human form and threw the pizza to Raph. The Pizza flew past the couch and Raph made a dive for it and went out of view. The three waited and Raph stood in triumph with the pizza that was stuck in Raph's tsai. They all cheered and patted each other on the back, or shell in other cases. During all the commotion, they didn't notice that Raven, who was back from her room to get her trade mark herbal tea, was watching the whole game.

When they finally noticed her they sheepishly laughed to themselves. "I'm not going to ask." She bluntly said as she walked to the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a bag that said 'Peppermint Herbal Tea'. Leo noticed the bag and confronted Raven. "Hey I didn't know you drank herbal tea, too." Raven looked at the turtle. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I drink herbal tea too. I mostly drink the Lemon Grass flavor but Peppermint is good too." Leo looked at the bag closely examining the ingredients. Raven was caught off guard from Leo's comment. She never really had anyone else liking herbal tea but her in the tower. "Mind if I have a cup as well?" he asked. Raven reached into the cupboard and pulled out two cups and tossed one to Leo. "Thanks"

The two remaining brothers and Beast Boy stared in awe before Leo and Raven. Raph inched toward Mikey's ear once again. "Maybe we should leave them alone for a bit." Mikey caught his drift and nudged Raph and moved his eyebrows up in down in unison. "I get'cha, wouldn't want to disturb anything" Raph, Mikey, and Beast Boy all left Leo and Raven to talk.

They all walked down the hall way when Mikey got an idea. "Hey why don't we check to see if that girl is awake yet?" He suggested. Beast Boy gave a suspicious glance to his new friend. "Uh why?" Beast Boy asked. Mikey smiled a bit and ran towards the room where he saw Robin take Star Fire. "I don't know, maybe she would want to show her 'thanks' to the brave turtles that just saved her life." Raph got the same devious idea as Mikey did and ran as well. "Uh guys? I don't think that's a good idea!" He said. He knew how mad Robin might get if Star Fire actually showed her 'thanks'.

Unfortunately, Beast boy was too late and the two turtles opened Star fire's room and saw her lying on the bed. They all tip toed toward the sleeping alien girl and stood over her waiting. "Huh, she looks different from the others." Raph said noticing her orange skin. "Yeah, she's this alien princess from this other planet called Tameran." Beast Boy explained. "Alien huh?" Mikey rubbed his ands together and smiled. "Maybe she knows some alien type kisses?"

Suddenly, they heard a slight moan come from Star Fire. They looked and saw her stirring. She slowly got up and opened her eyes slightly and rubbed the part of her head where she got hit. She then looked towards her right and saw them and went wide eyed. Mikey put his face directly in front of hers. "Hi!" He greeted. Through out the whole Tower, a scream was heard.

**Kala: Holy crap ppl, srry fer the long delay of the story but hey, I have a life too. (not really) well till next chapter! **


	4. The way we Love and Hate

**Holy crap! Sorry for the delay people. weeps I never thought it would take this long. Anyways let's get back to the story.**

Everybody heard the scream and came running to the living room. "What's going on?" asked Leo. All of a sudden Mikey and Raph came in running for their lives while StarFire came chasing in with death on her face. She fired star bolt after star bolt until they were backed up into a corner. She decided to unleash her laser eyes on them until Raven stopped her by binding her body with her powers.

As soon as she was subdued, Leo and Donnie confronted Mikey and Raph. "What did you guys do to get her so mad?" Donnie exclaimed. "We didn't do anything! We swear!" pleaded Mikey. "Yeah! We were just checking on her then she woke up, screamed at us and started blasting us." Raph explained. "This time it wasn't our fault."

"This time…" Leo shook his head in dismay. When Star Fire calmed down, after saying profanities in Tameranian, the Titans told her what happened and that the turtles were friends. She was so embarrassed that she was blushing beet red. "I am truly sorry, but you look like the Turtotus men of the planet Aquatos, they have been enemies of Tameran for centuries."

"Heh, its fine we weren't hurt…much" Mikey sheepishly said. Donnie put a finger to his chin and started to think. "Hmm" His mind started to wander off and Raph tapped his shoulder. "What's up Don?" Donnie closed his eyes and concentrated "Where have I heard Tameran before?"

"Please, let me show my thanks in a group hug" StarFire suddenly grabbed all the turtles and started to 'hug' them in a most unpleasant way. They didn't now how she extended her arms to keep them in her grip but it was crushing them. "Thanks, but can we start breathing again, please!" Raph managed to cough out. She gently laid them down and blushed even more. At that perfect moment the Titans alarm went off and sent the turtles in hysteria.

"Gah! We're under attack!"

Each of the turtles hid in different areas. Mikey and Raph went under the table while Leo and Don went behind the couch. The Titans crossed expressions and started to laugh. "Don't worry, that's just our alarm, it's telling us that there's some more trouble in the city." The turtles got up from their embarrassing positions. It was their turn to blush now.

The turtles and Titans both arrived at the scene where they saw that Cinderblock was smashing up the place…again. The Titans groaned as they saw the acts of the stone behemoth. "Don't villans do anything else then wreck things?" Beast Boy grumbled. "It doesn't matter; we still need to stop this, TITANS GO!" With that the Titans jumped into the fray. Leo turned to his brothers, unsheathing his blades "Guys, lets go!" The turtles jumped in, drawing their weapons as well.

Cinder block stopped smashing the wall of a post office and noticed the Titans and turtles. He positioned himself and unleashed a gigantic war cry. They fell on their knees and covered their ears to block the mind wrenching scream and when it was over Plasmeus and Overload came out and surrounded them. "Seems you guys are real popular with the villains around here." joked Mikey twirling his nunchakus. "Naturally." Cyborg said while charging his sonic cannon. Leo and Robin both looked at each other and gave smiles. "Guys, split up!" They all teamed with Turtles and Titans and jumped to battle.

Robin and Cinderblock stared off with each other, Leo and Don at his sides. Cinderblock charged in and cocked back his arm and slammed it in the ground to unleash a massive shockwave. The three jumped in the air and prepared their weapons. Don came down first, took his staff and brought it down on Cinderblock's head, but the result was that it broke in two. "Uh oh" Don was then backhanded and was flew straight into a nearby lamp post. He was fine but was now left weaponless. "Don! Catch!" Robin took out a small staff and threw it toward Don, which he caught. When he gripped it the small staff extended into the Bo staff we all know and love. "Amazing! With just a simple touch it can extend and retract!" Don marveled over the weapon. "Hey Don, we're still in a fight over here!" Leo yelled to his brother. Don got up and jumped back into the fight.

Raven and Cyborg stared disgustingly at the monster that is Plasmeus, Raph mumbled something about hacking up his breakfast. Plasmeus looked particularly gross this time. His whole body seemed to be oozing with green and purple slime. "He could be doing some new kind of technique or…" He looked up and was greeted with a ferocious gaze of the sun. "…the heats messing with his slime." He concluded. It was in the sunny season after all. Plasmeus was straining to keep himself together. He was wheezing and looked like he was sweating green water. Raven noticed Raph's sai's and got an idea.

"Raph, can I borrow your sai's?"

Raph gave his beloved sai's to Raven which she held with her powers. They began to spin with amazing speed. She bolted the spinning blades toward the slime creature and continued to hack and slash Plasmeus. When she was done, it was reduced to nothing but a man in a puddle of his own goop.

"Well that was easy." Raven said standing over the puddle with a sleeping man in the middle of it. Raph looked at his sai's which were covered in the slime. "Now I'm really gunna heave." He turned a lighter shade of green and headed for the nearest trash can.

Mikey and Beast Boy were huddled together figuring out a plan, leaving Star Fire to deal with Overload by herself. She finally threw him into an office building and went to the two green teens. "Are you now done strategizing? We must, as Robin says, 'take him down'."

"No worries Star, we came up with a plan." And with that Beast Boy flew into the air as a falcon while Mikey whispered to Star the plan. Overload, on the other hand, shot up from the rubble in electrical form and surveyed the battlefield. He only saw two now instead of three heroes but paid it no mind. The electrical beast morphed its hands into whip-like weapons and lashed out at the two remaining heroes. They both quickly dodged and charged in. Overload twisted his massive arms and swung it around him and back-lashed it back at them. "Time to PARTY!" Mikey ducked by letting the whip pass over him that gave him the momentum to get on his back and spin rapidly like a top and using the force of his run, was dashing toward Overload at an alarming rate. Overload wasn't quick enough and was tripped by Mikey's spin. Starfire soon came in over head and combined her eye blasts with her star bolts to force the monster into the ground. Meanwhile, Beast Boy had a bird's eye view of the battle and saw that Overload was disoriented and quickly morphed from a hawk into a brontosaurus and came crashing down on top of Overload. Beast Boy became a human once more and looked at the job well done by him and his allies and picked up the groaning chip of what was Overload. Starfire floated down to where Mikey landed as his spin lost control and crashed into a mailbox. "Do you require aid?" Asked the Tameranian. "Nah I'm fine."

Robin and Donnie wielded there staves as Cinderblock continued his onslaught of punches and shockwaves. While they were distracting Cinderblock, Leo jumped over him from behind, came down and slashed so swiftly that it couldn't be seen. The enraged giant cocked both of his arms back to unleash another shockwave but nothing came. Cinderblock looked to see that both of his hands had been severed and laid limp upon the cracked street. "Lights out blockhead" Robin quickly said as he flipped and landed upon a nearby wall and Donnie imitated only from behind him. Leo jumped once again on top of Cinderblock's head to use as a spring to jump even to a greater height. Both Robin and Donnie lunged toward Cinderblock, their bo staffs positioned like baseball bats, and smacked the front and back of his head as Leo embedded his heel into his cranium. The three pronged attack was too great for him to handle and quickly fell to his knees as he blacked out into unconsciousness.

The turtles and titans all grouped to where the fallen Cinderblock laid and drop their bad guy's as well. "Three villains down." Beast Boy shouted to Cyborg. "Ready to go." Cyborg yelled back. Mikey quickly caught on and stood next to Beast Boy and shouted as well, "We be fast…" They all got together and yelled in unison. "…and they be slow!" (Yah, I like GhostBusters  ) Everyone went around and congratulated each other, but their real problems were just about to begin. Mikey gave a quick glance of his surroundings and saw the citizens of Jump city were lingering. "Ah! Our adoring fans!" Mikey quickly turned around started to wave his hands. "No need to thank us. We're just doing our job, The T…" he couldn't give out the last sentence for Raph had quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "I told you never call us that!" he scorned. But, no cheers met Mikeys outbursts, no screams no yells, nothing. Every one of the citizens just looked on, specifically at the turtles, with a hateful look in all of their eyes. It was as quiet as a cemetery, which they would have rather have been than an awkward silence. Just then a rock was thrown unexpectedly at the back of Raph's head. "What the? Alright who threw that!" he said as he grabbed the back of his head and felt a light trickle of his blood oozing out.

"Get out of here you damn monsters!" One citizen yelled out. Others then began shooting their insults at the unsuspecting turtles.

"We had enough of your kind!"

"Just leave us alone."

"We need to kill monsters like you."

"Mommy! The scary frog people want to eat us!"

This and more where shouted amongst the horde of citizens. The turtles looked on in different directions seeing that there was no escaping the words. They had been so many battles before but this…this was much different. They were at the mercy of the ignorance of the people's hate for the monstrosities that plagued them for so long. The overflowing of intense glares and dirty looks aimed at them for just being there, for being alive. They tried to reason with the angry mob but their words were drowned out with even more insults. For the Turtles they had no say in the matter, and the Titans were yelled at because they were, "not doing their jobs". Everything is getting chaotic; it looked like there was no ceasing the pain-filled threats with poison at the tip. The turtles were amazed, confused, but mostly scared. They faced aliens, other mutants, even survived being sucked through a black hole, with all these past experiences they were never prepared to be hated. The Titans have had enough of this. These people had no right to criticize the turtles, they had done nothing wrong.

What was more enraging was what these people thought. Did they think that of the Titans? All they did was help, and were called freaks behind their backs? Did they only come out now because there was someone freakier then them? These questions along with a dozen others were thought amongst the Titans. They had their share of humiliation before, but out of the group Raven had summed up enough courage to go against the mob. She found the rock that was thrown at Raphael and found the small portion of the rock that was covered in his blood. She griped it as if expecting it to pop. "You guys wanna throw rocks?" Her question was answered back with a roar of shouts. "Then let's throw rocks." The rock in her hand started to resonate with a familiar obsidian aura and Ravens eyes went as dark as the night itself. The rock started to levitate from her hand and now started to rumble. The earth started to shake beneath her feet and so did everyone else's. The rock shook with such ferocity that it looked like it was about to explode and take every thing with it. The citizens knew what was about to happen next if they stayed to long and did the only thing they could do. Run. The angry mob soon became a fleeting group of fear and discord. "Holy crap! She's going to throw that grenade at us! Run for your lives!"

Ravens voice boomed so everyone can here. "FOOLS! YOU HAVE BROUGHT MY WRATH UPON YOU! COWER BEFORE MY FURY! FLEE FROM MY…" when the group was a clear mile away, she powered herself down and so did the rock. "…illusion." The Titans and turtles were alone once again and now they had time to collect themselves. Though, every one took a step away from Raven for fear that they might end up being blown up. Each of the turtles were taken from their hero status were driven straight down the ranks of the criminals that they just caught, monsters. Raph was yelling and screaming; tears flew from his mask and streamed from his eyes. Don stood with a hand to his face to stop his tears, but they came. Mikey, was on the ground with his arms over his knees bawling. Leo walked over to the Titans with a long face.

"We're sorry for the trouble we've caused." He said with the saddest tone. "If you want us to leave the city, we understand, we'll gladly do so." After that, he turned to collect his broken brothers and head for their car.

"Hold it." Robin threw a hand that met Leos shoulder. "We don't want you to leave; you've done nothing to deserve that." Leo turned his head to see the rest of the group looking back at him. His brothers joined him. "We shouldn't have gone to this city in the first place." Raph huffed. "You guys wouldn't want a bunch of freaks hanging around with you." Mikey depressingly said. "Dude, were pretty much freaks ourselves." Everyone looked at Beast Boy's direction. He saw that he failed to cheer them up so he cracked a smile and scratched his head. "Speak for yourself." Raven shot.

"What are you talking about Raven; you're freakier than anyone here." He shot back. "Hey, at least I don't turn myself into a dog and drag my ass over the floor."

"Oh c'mon, one time I did that, one time, and I was curious." The two continued to argue, the others stared at them with sorrows long forgotten. With the tears wiped from their eyes, they enjoyed the battle of words between the two Titans. "Don't they remind you of anyone?" Don caught Leo's attention. Leo looked at Beast Boy and Raven and knew who Don was talking about. "I guess it's a lover's quarrel." When the word lover's was even uttered, it immediately stopped the two and looked towards the Turtles, who laughing hysterically due to the thought of their friends back home, with eyebrows raised. "What do you mean lovers?" The two yelled. Don and Leo smiled. "Back in New York, we have two friends who argue all of the time." Don explained. "They fight all the time, insult each other, even break things, but in the end they became friends, good friends actually." Leo finished. Raven just huffed and looked the other way. Beast boy though smiled triumphantly. "Well I can't blame Raven for falling for me, with my devilishly good looks, how can she resist? Right Raven?" He turned to the girl. "Outward appearances don't matter Beast Boy, its what matters on the inside." She said matter-of-factly. "Is she trying to say I'm ugly?" He whispered to Robin. "Pretty much." He whispered back.

"Well, you guys still gunna stay? We're gunna go get some eats and want you to come." Cyborg invited. "You guys wouldn't mind?" Leo questioned. "Of course not! You are welcomed guests and we would love nothing better than you to join us for "the eats". Starfire gently held Leo's hands and moved her face extremely close to his. It was good that her eyes were affixed to his; otherwise she would have seen him blushing. "You will stay, yes?"

"I…err..well…um..I'm not…ok" He stuttered. "Wonderful." She squealed. Robin watched on in a scornful silence. Leo's brothers watched their fearless leader become a puddle of mush in front of the princess and laughed to themselves. They all drove off to the pizza parlor to get something to eat.


	5. Clash Of A Titan And A Mutant

**Once again I have taken a long time to update. (don't yell at me AstaOmega11 please!) I deeply apologize to everyone that's been patient and impatient, but these ideas don't come at me all of a sudden, I sometimes have to think it through to give you guys top quality FF here. Now, on to the story.**

They arrived at the parlor and came out one by one. They turtles started to drool a bit, seeing that the parlor actually looks like a giant slice of pizza. The brothers took a big wiff in the air and recognized the scent immediately. "Oh man, how long has it been since our last bite?" Mikey asked is brothers. "Exactly 2 hours." Don calculated. "That's 2 hours too long." The Titans entered the parlor and were greeted with cheers by the people inside. The heroes waved and talked to the cashier who was a rather cute teen girl with brown hair in a pony tail and hazel eyes. "Well if isn't the Teen Titans, glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back." Cyborg said walking up to the girl. Her name was Jill, as it said on her name tag. Beast Boy ran in front of him and put an elbow on the counter and hand to his hip, acting quite nonchalant. "Hey baby, hope you didn't miss me too much?"

"Hello Beast Boy." Jill said rolling her eyes, obviously not phased by his charm. "C'mon Jill, when are your lips and mine gonna get better acquainted?" He asked this raising an eyebrow suggestively. Raven was quite mad at the last comment and in a fury, grabbed his ear and pulled extremely hard. "OW, Raven! Quit it. Stop! I was only kidding! OW."

"If you're going to embarrass yourself in public, please don't do it when I'm here." She continued to hold his ear and dragged him all the way to their usual table. The Titans laughed as Raven showed her "affection". Jill, on the other hand, was distracted. "Hey, you know those guys?" She pointed to the four turtles with their faces plastered on the glass door, eyes closed and smelling the sweet perfume of their favorite dish. Starfire went up to the door and just opened it. They all fell all over themselves while Starfire giggled. "Friends of yours?" She asked. "Oh yes they are our newly acquired friends." The turtles just stood up and looked around, unsure of what to do. They never have been into a public building before. Jill looked them up and down and started to wonder. "Are those your costumes?" She asked with a slight unsureness in her voice. "Uh no." Leo responded. "We were sorta born this way." Jill looked on with a blank stare and so did the turtles. "Well anyways, we should probably get to our table." Cyborg said, breaking the silence. They got two tables and pushed them closer to each other to sit closer to their new found friends. Soon enough a waiter appeared to take their order. "What'll you have?"

"Cheese"

"Meat Lovers!"

"Veggie"

"Pepperoni"

"Mustard"

Each of the Titans stared off at each other, this was the first time they all wanted something different, including Raven. Raven turned over to the Turtles. "You guys better order first, we're gonna take a while." She turned back and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing once again. The waiter turned over to the turtles with a pen and paper ready to take anything. The Turtles all looked into the menu to look to see if anything appealed to them. At the same time they all put down their menus and said, "Everything." The waiter quickly wrote down the order and went toward the kitchen. He knew that the Titans would take a while to decide their order. About 15 minutes later the waiter came back with the Turtles order and found the Titans still arguing. He sighed and placed the dish in front of the Turtles. They looked at it a bit puzzled. Leo looked over to Mikey. "Mikey can you go get our condiments?" He nodded and headed out the door and into the car. He looked around a bit and found a small paper bag and went back to his brothers. He handed some chocolate sauce to Don, honey to Leo, Hot sauce to Raph and some maple syrup for himself. The Titans stared at the odd condiments and the choice of pizza they had. "Your not seriously gonna put **that** on your pizza right?" Robin asked to the Turtles. The Turtles looked back at the Titans and smiled as they each put two hands on their bottles and squirted every inch of their pizzas. (AN: I've never seen them eat or read about what kind of pizza they liked so I decided they like anything on a pizza, they are from New York) They each took a slice of the pizza and slowly inched them toward their hungry mouths. As everyone looked on, they wondered if the Turtles would actually do it then…

CHOMP!

The Turtles bit their pizzas at the same time. The Titans looked on, feeling a bit noxious. Suddenly, Starfire took out a bottle of mustard that she got from the car and walked over to the Turtles. "May I?" She asked politely. Leo handed her a piece. "You may." He answered back. She took a slice and splattered the mustard on her pizza and began to eat. "Mmmmmmmm…." She chewed happily along with the Turtles, the Titans began to feel even more sick. "I think I'm going to pass on the pizza." Raven said while her pale face was turning a slight green while jogging a bit to the girl's bathroom. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran to the bathroom as well, holding their mouths and torsos. Robin seemed unfazed by their odd choices of condiments and pizza. He walked over to the Turtles and Starfire and sat near Leo. "Hey Leonardo" He looked over to the masked leader."Yes what is it?" Robin got in closer, motioning Leo to do the same and he did. "Your martial art, its jujitsu right?" Leo cocked an eyebrow and wondered why he asked such a question. "Yes it is. Why did you ask that?" Robin gave off a smirk, hoping that Leo would catch his drift. It finally clicked in his head and smirked along with Robin. "You sure you want to?" Robin and Leo's faces were inches away from each other with fire in their eyes and the same smirk they had on the first time they put it on. Starfire and the other turtles looked on at the phenomenon before them. The two were standing, glaring each other down. Leo didn't even finish his honey smothered pizza. The turtles knew what was about to come but poor Starfire was left out and was bewildered as to what Leo and Robin was going through their minds. As soon as the others were back Robin greeted them and told them they were leaving. "But we didn't even get out pizza." Whined Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Just get some at home." Robin stepped out the door leaving the Titans in confusion. They went over to Starfire and asked what happened during their time of absence. She told them what she saw. Raven held her head with her hand and walked out mumbling something. "Star, are you sure that's what happened?" Starfire nodded. "Yes, they looked at each other as fierce as enemies but smiled like friends, could you explain, is this an earthly custom?" Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and Beast Boy to him and smiled with excitement. They ran towards the car leaving Starfire in the shadows.

Soon, they were back on the island. They all headed to the "back yard" of the Titans island and toward the training area. They moved to the obstacle course, and then Cyborg went up to the computer console. He pushed and held the power button until a green light blinked on, confirming that it was activated. "Please insert password and hand signature please." Cyborg typed in "TINMAN" as the password and placed his hand on the screen. "Hello Victor, How may I help you today?" A woman's voice was heard, clearly in her early 20's. Her face appeared on screen but not of a human woman. Her face looked electronic with buzzing numbers passing through her transparent face. "We got a special event happening today Sheila." Sheila's face disappeared from the screen and her slender frame appeared upon a hologram orb that Cyborg built to give a more realistic feel of a computer program having a conversation with you. She was no taller than six inches with tinted light blue glow. A small rotating crystal floated next to her. "What kind of event? Another silly contest of Dick's? Surely he's already proven himself as leader already." Cyborg specially designed Sheila an AI that gives her the ability to talk to people like a real person. "You can say that." Cyborg ran his fingers across the keyboard with ease and began initiating commands to Sheila. "Commencing program "RING"…Transmitting arena…Prefacing area nodes to prevent falls…Transferring sidelines…" The ground began to erupt and to obstacle course sank into the ground leaving a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, a 50X50 yard long arena could be seen; along with it were a set of stands of three rows. Robin had this installed to hold martial arts training, in case the others powers were disabled. "Sheila, give me a tune…a beat that pumps up the blood you know." Sheila's color started to hum and buzz, searching for a file containing Cyborg's music. She looked far the specific tune Cyborg requested and found one. "How's this?" The name of the song appeared on the screen. He nodded in approval and walked toward the stands. "Okay dudes and dudettes, we here at Titan's Tower here proud to present a once in a life time event!" Beastboy ran up into the middle of the ring holding a microphone. "You, the select few, are in for a real treat." He spun and pointed his hand toward Robin who was sitting on a stool in a corner with Cyborg , sporting a dark grey skull cap and a towel slung over his shoulder. "In this corner, weighing in about 176 pounds, wearing a bad ass karate gi, the Boy Wonder, Robin!" Starfire jumped the minute Robin's name was called. "Hurray! Go Robin! I hope for your victory!" Raven, sitting next to her waved her finger around, wore a frown. "Yay" Cyborg started to whisper in his ear. "You can take him Robin! He's a bum!" Robin was getting a little anxious and irritated. "Yeah, yeah cut the Rocky impressions and get this thing started, will yah?" Cyborg was caught off guard for moment but quickly regained his posture.

"Well someone's got their tights in a knot."

"Look, I just want to start alright?"

"You sure It's not just impress Star?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you should just ask her out on a date."

"WHAT? Not that! I mean Leonardo!"

"You wanna ask him out on a date?"

"NO! Argh! Just go to the stands would you?"

With that, Cyborg left with a sense of satisfaction and a smile on his face, but started to worry upon some thoughts. Messing around with Robin was very rare among the Titans. It's easy when it comes to Starfire, but he often never speaks of it. Cyborg realized how brutal Robin can be in a fight and how tactical he can be with his moves. Starfires heart just amplifies his will to win to a whole new level. He'll just have to sit back and watch if Leo is up for an empowered onslaught. Beast Boy had long been off the ring and Mikey soon took the mike. "Now, in this corner, weighing in at about 260 pounds, he says it's his shell but I say he's getting fat…" A small pebble hit Mikey's head, leaving a small bump. When he turned he saw Leo tossing up and down another small pebble with a sour face. "Get on with it." He mumbled. "…a guy that can't take a joke, Leonardo." Raph and Don cheered on their brother sitting next to the Titans. Leo and Robin sat there in their corners just staring at each other. Their arms crossed, eyes focused upon their soon to be opponent, analyzing whatever strengths or weaknesses they could find. The tension was soon cut by Sheila arriving in the ring. "The rules will now be announced; both combatants will follow these rules or else be disqualified. Are you both ready?" Both of them nodded. Sheila dipped her hand inside the crystal and two small screens appeared in front of Leo and Robin and another bigger screen in front of the stands. The rules were shown in purple text…

RULE 1: NO WEAPONS WILL BE ALLOWED DURING THE FIGHT

RULE 2: NO LOW BLOWS

RULE 3: BOTH COMBATANTS MUST REMOVE ANY HIDDEN WEAPONRY OR ELSE THEY WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. (A SCAN WILL BE IMPLEMENTED)

RULE 4: ALL OUTSIDE INTERFEARENCE WILL BE DISCOURAGED AND DISABLED DURING THE FIGHT.

RULE 5: THE FIGHT WILL CONTINUE UNTIL EITHER OF THE OPPONENTS IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE OR RENOUNCE THEIR POSITION.

The Titans and the Turtles looked closely at the 5th rule. They know their fighter will never say they'll give up. So they're going to be here for a long, very brutal, very violent fight. "Hope your boy's up for a mean brawl." Cyborg blurted out. "Don't you worry your shiny metal head, Leo's built tough, real tough." Raph countered. "Pssh, bet Leo goes down in the first 5 minutes, 10 tops." Beast boy declared his trust in his leader. "Please would both fighters come to the middle of the ring for their body scan." Robin and Leo approached the center of the square circle as 2 disks of light surrounded them and slowly went up and down upon their figures. "Scan Commencing…Robin?" Sheila looked toward Robin. "Would you please remove your retractable staff please?" Robin just smirked at Leo and shrugged. He reached for his staff that was safely tucked away in between the knot of his belt and his gi. He tossed it aside out of the ring. "Leo, would you please remove your shurukin please?" Leo followed Robin's expression and obtained his concealed weapon in his belt and threw it at a nearby tree which it landed with a satisfactory thuck in the tree bark. "Now that the fighters are within bounds of the rules, I will begin the fight as soon as I signal you." Leo and Robin stood there eye to eye not saying a word. Standing as if they were the only ones in existence. The others were but mere shadows in the dark.

"We will begin in…5"

The two fighters stand, waiting for the final call to be made. The others looked on in a helpless state of excitement and fear for the upcoming events. The environment seemed to have changed around them. A more serious air loomed over the ring. Robin started to crack his knuckles in anticipation. Leo was busy doing last minute stretches.

"…4…"

A song opened in Cyborg's head. A random fight song from his favorite video game started to play and he started to bob his head a little to the track. Watching doesn't seem as entertaining without a good fight song to go with it.

"…3…"

Raph and Beast Boy continued the argument between the bet's they've made and the statistics of the fighters. Mikey suddenly yawned and started talking to Raven who didn't respond as he had hoped so he told a joke. Raven obviously annoyed, levitated Mikey away from her and sat him next to Cyborg.

"…2…"

Starfire began to worry and began to bite on her nails. "Oh, I wish that no one will get hurt too severely!" she cried. "Don't worry Starfire, I know my brother, he's not going to go all out on Robin, I mean, It's a just a spar fight right?" Donnie put in his opinion. This only made Starfire more paranoid than before. Donnie consolingly put his hand on her shoulder and started writhing in pain when she quickly grabbed his hand in her vice like grip out of worry of her friends.

"…1…"

Robin and Leo soon took their seigan no kamae. Concentrating on their enemy's stance to see how and when he will strike. Robin tried to focus upon Leo's stance but couldn't trace it where it came from. It then clicked in his head and started to smile. "Well this should be entertaining." Robin soon made his favorite stance of Jujitsu, The Ude Ate.

Leo noticed the stance and prepared himself.

"…GO!"

The bell rang and the fight started. No one moved. The two fighters stood there without moving in or out of the stances and waited. The audience looked on wondering who will strike first. Then, they both moved at the same time, Leo to the left and Robin to the right. Both of them making small steps and locking their eyes upon one another. Robin soon lunged at Leo with his finger tips directly pointed and fired at Leo. He dodged and shifted his feet toward Robin and punched directly into his mid section and quickly jumped and used both of his heels to knock him into the invisible wall of the ring. Leo regained his posture and let Robin get back to his feet. Robin gave a quick chuckle to himself and regained his Ude Ate stance. "Very nice Leo, I never fought someone who knew Shinden Fudo Ryu." Leo smiled a bit but this left the Titans a little confused. "Shinko fuwhat now?" Beast Boy obviously confused. "It means 'School of the Immoveable Heart'" Everyone looked to their left and saw the seriousness of the look on Donnie's face. "It's a type of fighting style that the ninja use. It's a very complicated style since there is no direct stance. The fighter creates their own defensive stance with their imagination. The basic of the fighting style is to empower your strikes with movements." All the other turtles looked just as serious although Donnie was holding his hand after Starfire let go. 'Leo doesn't go into this style until he knows he's in for a long fight like with Raph' Donnie thought, 'Why is he getting so serious so early, I wonder…' the turtles silence seemed to have shocked the Titans. 'Leo must really think this guy is real tough' Raph started to twitch and his foot started to jump. 'Man, why does Leo always get the good fights?'

"How do you 'empower your strikes?" Beast Boy asked. Donnie pointed to the fighters. While the conversation was going on, they resumed the fight. "Normally, when you punch or kick, it just leaves a mark but when you take a step you can focus that force and channel it through your strike. Simple kinetic energy." Donnie simply put it. "Oh, like someone throwing a rock or something." Beast boy simplified it. Raven quickly gave him a punch on the arm. "OW! What was that for?" She pointed to Raph who was rubbing the back of his head. "Oh…my bad."

Leo and Robin looked like two dancers in a ballet. Each taking their step in the others style, making sure they could follow up. All the punches and kicks was placed so specifically that you would think that they had rehearsed it for years. The square ring turned into a dance hall and their observers into other dancers taking their own steps. Leo moved his steps inch by inch to increase his blows while Robin nimbly dodged and countered with a few blows and a final throw. But, Leo would always land on his feet unfazed and continue his onslaught.

**And that's enough for this chapter. Trust me, the next one's going to have a lot more action. A LOT!** **And maybe even some more romance…hee hee. But I'm not saying who. You got's to wait ad find out! Well, till next chapter, see ya!**

**-Kala**


End file.
